Sickness
by Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar
Summary: **YAOI Warning** Vincent looks after a sick Sephiroth *sequel to Test* (Vincent x Sephiroth)


**Sickness**  
  
_*This story is the sequel to "Test" and is set five years after the game and one year after "Test". Sephiroth has converted the ShinRa Mansion at Nibelheim into a tavern.*_

Vincent walked into the common room of the mansion. _That's strange..._ he thought, _Sephiroth is usually up and about by now._ Walking upstairs he knocked on Sephiroth's bedroom door. "Seph... you here?" He called out. Hearing no response he opened the door and walked into the room.

Sephiroth was still in his bed, a few srips of silver hair are seen above the black, silk sheets. Vincent shook his shoulder. "Seph, wake up." Leaning down he kissed Sephiroth's cheek and suddenly his crimson eyes widened, _he's so hot_ he thought. Placing the back of his hand on Sephiroth's forehead he gasped _a fever!_ Shaking him again he called "Seph, Seph... wake up!"

Sephiroth groaned and rolled onto his back opening his eyes slightly. "Val...? What time is it?" He tried to sit up and fell back onto the bed. "I don't feel too good." He moaned and closed his eyes. Sephiroth gasped as a wave of intense pain spread through his body and Vincent sighed.

"Oh Seph, what am I going to do with you?" Vincent asked sitting down on a chair beside the bed.

Downstairs the usual regulars to the bar were already appearing. Cloud had lit the fire and was just putting away his green fire materia when he heard a loud groan from upstairs. "I didn't like the sound of that." He commented looking over at Reno, who was already at the bar, cigarette in one hand and a bottle of tequila in the other.

Reno nodded in agreement, "that definately didn't sound good."

"I'm going to check it out." Cloud said standing up. "Wait here and look after the bar." He said heading for the stairs.

"Sure thing." Reno said and nodded as Cloud left the room.

Upstairs Vincent was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Sephiroth in his arms. "Please Seph, please just drink this." He pleaded, holding a bottle infront of him. Sephiroth shuddered in pain and opened his eyes slowly as Vincent once again pressed the bottle to his lips, this time Sephiroth drank the contents of the bottle and closed his eyes again, shivering in Vincent's arms. "So cold..." he moaned quietly.

Vincent removed his cape and placed it over Sephiroth when he saw Cloud peek his head curiously around the half open door. "Cloud, come in." Vincent said and Cloud stepped into the room, stopping at the foot of the bed.

"What's wrong with him?" He gasped.

"I'm not too sure, he's chilling and has a fever. Get me a cool washcloth from the bathroom would you."

"Sure thing," Cloud nodded and head into the joining bathroom. Returning a few seconds later he sat on the edge of the bed and placed the cloth on Sephiroth's forehead, brushing away a few strands of damp hair from Sephiroth's face he sighed, "I never thought I'd see the day..."

Vincent remained quietly, watching his silver-haired lover with worried eyes. Touching Vincent's shoulder Cloud smiled, "don't worry. Seph is strong, he'll be fine. He just needs some sleep."

Lying Sephiroth back on the bed Vincent sighed. "Get well soon my love." He whispered and places a gentle kiss on his lips before turning and walking out of the room.

"Don't worry Sephiroth," Cloud said brushing back a lock of the damp silver hair away from the angel's face. "We'll just be downstairs if you need anything." With that he left the room, leaving the bedroom door open slightly he joined Vincent down at the bar.

Downstairs Tifa was helping Reno behind the bar and Vincent was telling them what happened. "So you don't know what's wrong?" Tifa asked.

Vincent shook his head, "I have no clue."

"It doesn't seem too serious," Cloud commented coming up behind Vincent and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just let him rest. He should be fine in a few hours or so."

Vincent nodded. "I hope you're right," he said quietly.

Awhile later Vincent sat on the bed beside a sleeping Sephiroth. Watching him quietly, he could hear the noise from the bar downstairs and looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Yes?"

"I thought you might want this." Tifa said bringing in a tray of food and placed it on the table beside him.

Vincent nodded, "thanks Tifa." He smiled faintly noticing he was hungry, due to the fact he'd not eaten all day because he was too worried about Seph.

"How is he doing?" Tifa asked looking down at Sephiroth and breaking through Vincent's train of thought.

"Better now," he sighed. "It seems the worst is over. He's sleeping more comfortably."

Tifa nodded. "Well, if you need anything..." she trailed off.

Vincent nodded. "Thanks again." He added as she left the room. Looking down at Seph he smiled and brushed his fingers gently through his long silver hair. Leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Sephiroth's forehead Vincent then sat up and began to work his way through the food on the tray Tifa had left for him. When he had finished he placed the tray back down on the nearby table and lay down beside Sephiroth, watching him quietly and twisting a lock of silver hair in his claws before closing his eyes and eventually drifting off the sleep himself.

Cloud sat at the bar talking to Reno while Tifa was serving drinks to a few patrons. "Yeah, that was a blast!" he grinned and laughed.

Reno laughed in return. "So when are we..." he trailed off and was staring at something behind Cloud.

Cloud, seeing Reno's gaze, turned around to see Sephiroth coming down the stairs into the common room. "Seph!" He jumped up, "what are you doing?! You should be resting!" He exclaimed.

Sephiroth shrugged. "I'm fine," and sat down beside Cloud gesturing for Tifa to get him a drink.

"Where's Vince?" Reno inquired, lighting another cigarette.

"He was asleep when I woke. He looked so peaceful," Sephiroth smiled, "so I thought I'd leave him be."

Tifa nodded as she handed a glass to Sephiroth. "It's probably for the best, he's been sitting with you all night. You're a lucky guy Sephiroth, not many guys would do that for the one they love."

"Hey!" Cloud exclaimed and pouted.

Tifa giggled, "well it's true... and besides I said not many, I didn't say all" Sephiroth grinned as did Reno at Cloud's response, laughing quietly to themselves. Tifa smiled and noticed the last few patrons leave for the night. "Well I think it's time to close up for the night."

The others nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow Seph." Cloud said as he lead Tifa out of the mansion as Sephiroth and Reno followed them.

"Good night. Don't get up to too much fun." Reno chuckled and winked as he left, Sephiroth closing and locking the door behind him.

Eventually walking back into his bedroom he lay down on the bed beside Vincent who had opened his eyes when Sephiroth entered the room. "Hey you." He leant across and placed a deep yet gentle kiss on Vincent's lips.

"Hey yourself." He answered returning the kiss. "Feeling better?"

Sephiroth nodded and smiled as his raven-haired lover snuggled closer to him and closes his eyes as they both difted off to sleep.

**The End.**


End file.
